1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for executing printing using a plurality of color ink including white ink.
2. Related Art
There is known a printing apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2003-285427) capable of executing printing using white ink in addition to color ink such as cyan ink, magenta ink, yellow ink. The printing apparatus executing printing using a plurality of color ink including white ink is able to execute a backing process on a print medium with the white ink in order to reproduce a color image on a transparent film as a print medium, for example.
In general, although both are called “white ink”, the color of white ink used in a printing apparatus executing gravure printing or flexographic printing may be different from the color of white ink used in a printer such as an ink jet printer. For example, there may be differences within the white ink used in ink jet printers according to the kind of printer. Therefore, in the past, when an image having a color part and a white part is printed using a plurality of color ink including white ink, it was not easy to reproduce the color of the white part to a desired color.
When a color image and a white image are printed using a plurality of color ink including white ink, it is desirable to obtain a print expressed with more diverse colors in some cases.
The above problem may arise not only in an ink jet printer, but may also arise when a color image and a white image are printed using a plurality of color ink including white ink.